If You Just Smile
by CharmedDestiny
Summary: That's the time you must keep on trying, Smile, what’s the use of crying? You'll find that life is still worthwhile If you just smile...


Title: If You Just Smile

Summary: On June 25, 2009 the world stopped. We lost an amazing man and performer that brought joy and beauty through his music.  
On May 14, 2009 we lost a beloved character.

The below story was created in tribute to 4 wonderful people.  
I hope I have done all of them justice.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

If You Just Smile

By: CharmedDestiny

Whitesnake………….. Everyone who knows me knows they are it for me.

Almost every moment of my life in one way or another I can relate to one of their songs. Associate the lyric to the exact place and emotion that was rushing through me at the time.

Whether a guilty pleasure, a secret fantasy, or a familiar flashback to childhood, their music meant so many things at different times to me. So many emotions created every time I listen.

I would slip one of their disks into the player lean back and let myself be engulfed by their melody and it would sooth me……

But during my time with Jimmy I desperately tried to lose myself, to allow myself to be consumed by the familiarity and passion of their music, but each and every time I listened I fell. I fell deeper and deeper into the darkness... The one time I begged for the comfort their songs always provided, failed me, and the strange sense of powerlessness that left me had me pacing down the dark halls all hours of the night.

Slowly walking down the silent halls, night after night my mind wondered. Thoughts and emotions that had constantly flooded my being seemed to crash and memories of the past overflowed my system. In all my years I don't believe I have ever felt so alone.

My only connection lay unconscious and unresponsive and I could feel the walls closing in, and tightening their hold, forcing no form of escape.

Losing that last link to the light almost devoured me and the hospital walls became even more constricting then I remember. Sending me tumbling back, to the last time I had been confined… when I lost my mom.

The circumstances are so differently yet so eerily similar. And I remember their songs failed me that night too… but another's brought so much.

I remember sitting by her bedside holding her hand in my own and as I stared down at it, seeing it look so small, so frail… so broken. My heart fell.

I remember tracing my fingers lightly over the skin of her palm, hoping for a reaction. A slight tightening and pull had forced my eyes to hers.

Eyes that once held the light of the sun and moon were now pale and unfocused. I could still see the strength that hid in the shadows, but the life that used to flow pure and bright was gone.

The tears that begged to escaped and pour down my cheeks were held back. The training that had been instilled since birth put into effect and my own pain must be ignored. The strength that she had given me would now cradle her.

Tightening my grip I had brought her hand up to my mouth and gently placed a kiss where our fingers joined. Losing myself to her, my eyes had fallen to her lips. They moved, forming words with no sounds. Even at that moment she was trying, even then she was giving… even then she was trying to make me smile.

I placed had my head upon her chest and felt as it sluggishly made its way up and down under my weight. Each breath felt under my cheek, each whispered word making its way to me.

_Smile though your heart is aching  
Smile even though its breaking_

A song she had sung to me each and every time I fell. Each time I struggled, every time I needed a hug or understanding. The tears that I had been holding back finally made their way down my sodden cheeks.

Grasping her hands tighter in my own I had wound my arms around her covered torso and buried my face in her neck. The chocked sobs I so desperately tried to hide, tried to erase flooded out of my body and ran into hers.

I could feel her breathing lessen as the words continued to fall from her lips.

_When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by  
If you smile through your fear and sorrow_

The desperation behind them was palpable. She sang them with all the strength she still possessed hoping to drive the meaning behind his words into my soul. To make sure I took them to heart and remembered that she would always be there. That someone would always be there...

_Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll see the sun come shining through for you_

Feeling her move beneath me, the words began to fall from my own lips, my voice melding with hers.

_Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may be ever so near_

She gave me this gift, this memory so that I would know, deep down believe that I would never be alone. The strength she instilled in me that day, her last day will live with me forever. She gave me the will to be able to put others ahead of myself… She gave me the courage to be able to be here for Jimmy.

_That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying?_

Her wisdom and bravery moved me, in that last moment when the words tumbled from her lips and the eyes that had once held the up the world closed for the last time, I sang to her. I cradled her body within my own and whispered the words that she had sung to me in my darkest hours.

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile_

In both light and darkness her smile inspired me. She gave me hope and beauty and the power to keep going.

The light shining in from the window encased me, spreading its warmth throughout, erasing the chill that had surrounded me, and chasing away the darkness that had followed me for months.

Glancing down at the hand I now had encased in my own, a small smile filtered over my lips. Running my fingers along his palm I placed a kiss upon his knuckles and whispered the words she had sung so long ago.

_  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying?  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile..._

The end

To all of you that read, thank you so much. To those that review your words mean more to me then I can say.

Karma,  
CharmedDestiny


End file.
